Kaori Yasojima
Kaori Yasojima (八十島 かおり Yasojima Kaori) is a member of the Shogi club used for experimentation of the Witch powers. Appearance Kaori is a girl of average height and frame with a noticeable bust. She has long light-colored hair, which is split from the sides and are tied with tri-colored bows on each side making two ponytails hang over her chest. Her uniform consists of a white collared shirt, slightly open reveal the top of her breast. She also wears a black loosened tie, a plaid skirt, black socks and white leather shoes. Personality She acts like a nice girl when with her club but she is rude to outsiders. This can be seen when she pretended not to know Noa Takigawa after she tried to join the club where she spoke to her in a condescending tone. It is shown that she puts up this act as she wanted to avoid being bullied in the past and shifted attention to Noa. Kaori proved she just wished to be accepted by her peers and puts up a cheerful act to mask her pain. Despite this, she showed that deep down she can acknowledge her faults as she apologized to Noa for her past actions. She also she is a caring person as she defended another girl who was being bullied by angrily threatening the bullies and telling them to leave the girl alone. Because of her actions, the other girl thanked her and offered friendship which she happily accepted. She seems to have some admiration for Ryu Yamada who helped her overcome her status as an outcast. There also might be feelings for him as well as she blushes at some of his words when he helps her. History A few days after the entrance ceremony, she and two of her classmates discuss about the cuter girl in their class, specifically between her and Noa. She initially finds it uninteresting, but she later gets interested and asks who Noa is, as one of her classmates point to her. One day in the girl's bathroom, she eavesdrops as two girls talk poorly of her, to avoid becoming the target of bullying she started to make them focus on Noa. She did it to protect herself, but gradually to the end her turn to get bullied came.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 146, Pages 3-4 Plot Winter Break Arc Second Witch War Arc In the meeting room, Kaori and Mutta are setting up the room for the meeting, she asks the students to take a seat as they begin.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 135, Page 16 The following day, a notice is posted for the entire school to see, which dictates that the current Student Council has been removed from office. Meanwhile, from the side the Shogi Club members watch. She states that she feels like they finally made it.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 140, Page 5 Kaori announces that they should start strategizing for the election, but the boys get up and head towards the door. Kaori stops them, asking them where they are headed, but Masamune claims that they will head to the restroom, Mutta asks her if she would like to tag along. With a blush on her face, she jokingly calls them gross and accuses them of sexual harassment. Once they leave, she turns towards Mikoto, but her only concern is the black tea she requested a few minutes ago. She taps herself on the head, revealing that she forgot.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 2-3 Later She enters her classroom and notices that some of her classmates are inspecting her scores. She quickly snatches it back, complaining to them, who claim that it was on the floor. She sees that her desk had been flipped over, she angrily questions who did this as she cleans it up. She notices that two male classmates are staring at her, she looks that her skirt is up revealing her panties. Embarrassed she covers it up as her female classmates laugh at her.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 5-7 Later after school ends, she greets Atsuhito who is waiting by the gate, apologizing if he had waited long. She gives him a cake she made for him as they cuddle. As they walk she asks him if they should go to the park. However she is informed that he is going to break up with her. She attempts to play this off as a joke as Atsuhito continues that he has another girlfriend and wants to end his relationship with Kaori.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 9-10 Suddenly two boys appear behind and grab her, she questions what is happening and asks Atsuhito about the cake. He complains as he steps on the cake and informs her never to come near him again, upsetting her. One of the boys then grabs her mouth as Atsuhito hopes she doesn't hold any grudges against him and she begins to panic. Suddenly Ryu arrives and knocks him out, scaring the two boys. She looks at her savior, but is displeased once she realizes that it is Ryu. Regardless of what happened, she yells at him for helping.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 11-16 Ryu states to her that he couldn't leave her in danger. Kaori then tells him that he shouldn't have done that as Atsuhito is her boyfriend as she walks to him asking if he's alright. Ryu asks why she's continuing her ruse telling her that he knows she is aware of what is going on, but ignores the mistreatment. Shocked to hear this, she stands and states that he doesn't have anything to do with it, arguing with him. She questions him as he complains about using witch powers. She is then grabbed by her hand and is promised by Ryu to take her to the place where she belongs.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 17-20 As they continue running, she demands Ryu to release her. After he responds she manages to brake away from his grip, reminding him that it is impossible now.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 146, Page 2 She recollects on her first time in school. where she and her classmates discuss about the cutest girl in class. At first, she found it uninteresting, however she gets interested and asks who Noa is as one of her classmates point to her. One day in the girl's bathroom, she eavesdrops as the girls talk about her, to avoid becoming the target of bullying she started to make them focus on Noa. She finishes that she had done it to protect herself, but in the end her turn to get bullied came. Because of this she pretends to not notice as she is an outcast, stating it's the only thing she can cling on to. She then decides to leave, Ryu stops her however, promising to find a place for her. She gets irritated and complains that he can't and that he's all talk but he still promises to do so as she questions. He explains that he went through school as an outcast as well but he was saved by someone, he states because of that he refuses to let Kaori go through that same painful existence. Touched, she blushes full red and nervously asked how he's going to do it. After a brief explanation, she is shocked to learn all about the witches and that the Shogi Club has been using her, angering her in the process. She then asks if he can make a place for her using, which he obliges.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 146, Pages 5-8 The following day, Kaori heads to her class, but everyone ignores her. She sees that her desk had been flipped again, but continues to act clueless. From a distance Ryu takes control of her, forcing her to tell the other girls to stop what they are doing, and become her friends, angering Kaori. After the girls throw her desk outside of the class, they glare at her and warn her not to get carried away.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 146, Pages 9-12 Upset she heads to the bathroom, blaming Ryu for what has happened as she rolls out the tissue paper. While there, she overhears two girls bullying another girl, prompting her to reveal her presence and angrily berate them for picking on the girl. After giving the girls a scare, she stomps out of the bathroom and realizes what she just did on her own. She later goes to the roof to meet with Ryu, the boy apologizing for making things worse, but asks for a second chance. Albeit, she simply leans down to kiss him, claiming that she now understands. She turns to face Noa, apologizing for the things she did in the past and leaves the roof. Later at her locker, she is soon met by the girl she previously stood up for who thanks her for the help. She is asked if she would like to walk home together, to which she happily agrees to.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 146, Pages 3-19 Stolen Notes Arc Recovering the Lost Memories Arc After Shinichi wishes to bring back all the memories, Kaori starts to remember all her erased memories.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 6-7 Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Second-Year Students Category:Shogi Club Category:Former Antagonists Category:Article stubs